Fed Up
by UnknownVoix
Summary: But Amy, dear, he always promises. And he never keeps them.


**Fed Up With Your Bullshit**

Amy Rose, the usually energetic and obsessive self-proclaimed girlfriend of hero Sonic the Hedgehog, sat impatiently on a sofa in their new hangout as the rest of the team are busy, or rather keeping themselves occupied with what they usually do while trying to ignore the angered Amy Rose silently tapping her foot away and crossing her arms together tightly over her chest.

It was obvious who she was waiting for, whom else would she wait for other than her – former—obsession, Sonic himself? Not even Cream couldn't approach her, not in this enraged state of her sister from another mother; Cream couldn't believe that she was actually afraid of Amy.

Everyone predicted that she'd eventually stop chasing the blue devil – and she did – but they didn't think that it only took two whole years of rage, depression and self-denial for Amy to come to her senses; they knew she was more tougher – and stubborn – than that.

"Should we try to calm her down?" Rouge murmured to Shadow, whom was busy thinking about important matters, sitting on a comfortable red couch while Rouge sat on the arm rest.

Shadow shook his head, "We should give her time, and we should also wait for that faker to show up."

"He hurt her a lot, and he still is. He can't see that she's changed, that she only wants to be friends with him now; him avoiding her this much despite trying to cheer her up in her two years of depression. He thinks that she's back in action," he continued, slumping back on his seat.

Cream, whom was chilling nearby and listening in on their conversation, seemed to frown at this. She knew exactly why her best friend was this enraged.

Two years ago, the cheerful pink hedgehog had set up another date at her new meet-up place, which was at the cinema, as opposed to her usual ideal dating spot which was the Twinkle Park, and seemed to hold her composure better than when she was younger. Amy knew she was fourteen and so she should act accordingly to her age, which was acting more composed and more woman-like.

Sonic had willingly agreed to her request, which she was very happy about. She even bought two tickets to the blockbuster hit movie, _Faster than a Bullet_, an action and adventure movie that Sonic was particularly thrilled about.

The gang had noticed a game-changing attitude on the pink hedgehog and was happy about it, but Sonic just saw her the same way albeit much more controlled than her previous self, but still secretly labeled her as an obsessive fan girl.

_Tonight, I just want to see him happy. That's all I want and that's all I'll do; I'll make him happy!_

Amy was pumped and filled her mind with encouraging thoughts. She hoped that Sonic came for real though, and that stressed her out the most; thoughts of Sonic not showing up at all.

Hours came by and still no sign of the blue speedster, and the movie was starting. Amy kept holding onto hope, even if it was just a thin strand of string by now.

_He promised…_

_But Amy, dear, he always promises. And he never keeps them._

_That's not true!_

The pink hedgehog had engaged in an internal debate with herself concerning her date and ended it when she saw a glimpse of the two tickets barely peeking out of her pockets and sighed.

_Not again. Well, I better make use of the ticket then._

The no-show hero sent Amy spiraling into becoming a bit sad and frustrated, once again blaming herself, but she kept her spirits up just so she wouldn't get depressed.

Once she got into the almost-filled cinema, and people were still rushing in to watch the movie, she found a seat and made herself comfortable until the movie started.

Although, she wasn't quite comfortable at all, in fact, she felt an itch; a mental itch that meant Sonic was there somewhere. She trusted her instincts more than anything else other than the gang, and this itch was not going away at all. She felt her hero was really there, but the question burning in her mind was the word "where?"

The movie started, and she tried to ignore this feeling but to no avail; the instinct was strong.

A good amount of minutes into the movie later, a romantic kissing scene between the hero and his heroine occurred, making the pink hedgehog shift uncomfortably in her seat. Coincidentally, in the corner of her eye, she saw two people making out. They didn't look human, which made her deduce that they were one of them. Her heart sunk when she recognized that it was her supposed date, Sonic.

The girl in his arms also looked familiar but she wasn't too sure of who it was. And she didn't want to find out who it was. All she saw was blue, black and purple; Sonic was, of course, the blue hedgehog but the woman had black fur with purple streaks, she also had longer and much straighter quills than her hero and she also had bangs. She couldn't see them clearly since it was dark in the movie theatre, but it didn't matter.

This was the last straw for Amy Rose.

Amy stood up abruptly, making some movie goers behind her complain. The humans in Station Square had already gotten used to them and started to treat them the same as their kind; as humans. She had tears in her eyes but she refused to let them fall, so she turned to the disturbed crowd behind her seat and apologized before making a swift exit as she rubbed her tears away with a sleeve, her sobs also muted until she called a cab.

She directed the cab driver to where she lived, and he drove off without even questioning her of the apparent tears on her face and the loud sobs she made in the duration of the cab ride. When they arrived, she paid the fee and proceeded to approach her home, ultimately sobbing and trudging as she slowly made her way, at the brink of breaking down and letting it all flow.

Amy hated being alone, more so when she was in this state; she wanted at least someone, even if it was just one person to comfort the poor gal. She could try and call Cream but the little rabbit would probably get in trouble for staying up past her bed time. Rouge could probably try to console her even if they were kind of frienemies, but she was probably out doing her own stuff. Shadow, Tails and Knuckles were out of the question too; she thought that Shadow could probably care less about her problems, Tails would tell everything to Sonic and Knuckles would either beat-up the blue devil or bombard him with his pestering.

She didn't want to make Sonic sad anymore; she got the message. Sonic didn't like her in that way at all.

But oh how much it hurt her so; her own heart was being shredded to pieces by the mere memory of him and his apparent lover smooching scorching in her mind, the image multiplied and ignited a wild fire in her head all by itself. She couldn't stop thinking of them, and every time the memory popped up in her head, she'd cry her eyes out.

And this went on for two years.

She'd been denying it ever occurred; sometimes she'd destroy things with her hammer. The gang decided that she was mentally unequipped for battle and made her take a vacation just to restore her back to normal. Sonic often decided he'd drop by but without the knowledge of her knowing what happened. And to Amy's dismay, he even told her about his so-called "friend" named Thaliara, whom he so lovingly nicknamed Tara.

Amy of course freaked, but did so internally; she was still witty enough to gather data on this Tara-girl. She only responded to his love-indulged rambling about her with the batting of her eye-lashes while they just sat there. The only time that he would stop was to try and comfort Amy with sweet nothings being said in her face just after talking about his girlfriend. To her it felt like cold hard slaps on her face.

Then she realized that she'd met her already, she realized that this was the girl who sent her flying to garbage bins and dumpsters. She was the girl who insulted her very being; talking her down as if she was the lowest of the low. She was the one who kept Sonic away, the one who always beat her up, and the one who bullied her ever since she came into Sonic's view. She even got to acquire the knowledge that Tara had replaced her spot on the team during her absence. It almost seemed too bleak for her.

Although Cream and the rest of the Freedom Fighters with the exception of Sonic assured her that it felt like nothing compared to Amy herself fighting Eggman by their side. Even the evil genius himself had asked via email her whether she was coming back, and his main reason was that he didn't like "the new girl" one bit. His email was questionable and downright confusing for the pink hedgehog but it still gave her a bit comfort knowing that he'd rather go after her rather than Tara, no matter how weird it sounded.

_I'm calling bullshit that he doesn't remember me encountering her right in front of him. That he doesn't even remember that she gave me bruises._

_Complete and total bullshit._

The last time that Sonic visited her was when Tara dragged him away from her. It was also the first time that she checked her phone, and it was filled with excessively mocking pictures of the enemy herself with her former hero. There were pictures of them kissing, hugging, and other intimate stuff. The latest one on that day was after she dragged him away from her, telling her that she doesn't have a chance at all. That age does make a difference and that she and Sonic would never get on the same page.

Now that she's back in action, she'd like to settle one last thing. She'd like to "meet Tara for the first time".

Amy became stronger, physically, mentally and emotionally, which was pretty exceptional for a mere sixteen year old. Whenever she was offered the chance of coming back to the team, she would refuse and tell them that she'd need a few more months for total recovery. In those two years, she spent brooding for the most of it, but in the last seven months, she strived to get stronger. That was when she started to work out but still kept her lithe but strong figure. Cream kept her company and promised not to tell that she really was doing well and was clearly not depressed. She thought that she could finally take him on; finally face him without getting broken.

After those two years, she came out of hiding in better shape than ever, and the compliments thrown her way gave her the glorious sense of pride but she knew better than to take them all into her head. She knew that compliments could mess her up badly.

Her quills grew longer and she started to wear a much more combat-oriented dress that still gives her the advantage of still being flexible and agile; Amy wears both her old trademark red hairband and a red one piece top with a white collar, yellow buttons on the her left side and a lavender sarashi around her waist. She still wore her trademark white gloves but with purple sports tape and her old golden ring bracelets around her wrists, purple stockings, and red-violet shoes with pink soles and toes, gray straps and pink plate with two yellow buttons on top as opposed to her old outfit, which was a red dress and heavy stylish boots that were obviously not suited for fighting.

The tapping of her foot had stopped, causing the others to halt what they were doing and take a moment to look at her if she was okay. Then the tapping resumed after she checked her phone for the time.

"Cream," she suddenly called, making the petite young rabbit jump and face her best friend.

"How long do their dates usually take?" She asked without even losing her fixation on the door.

Cream averted the question with a shudder and then looked to Tails whom was beside her doing his stuff.

Tails also answered with a shrug but a soft and barely audible vocal answer reached Amy's ears, which was probably meant to reach only Cream's ears, "They'd usually be back by now."

Shadow, whose presence everyone questioned, also gave his own estimation.

"The faker and his girl might be heading home already, so please wait a bit more."

"Yeah, he's probably on his way back right now."

Amy sighed, taking note of his promised retreat back here once again broken.

"He sure does love breaking promises, doesn't he?" The pink hedgehog uttered with venom seething from her voice and the sentence she just spat.

The whole room fell silent as everyone resumed what they were doing, most of them shaken by the tone of her voice; she definitely sounded more cynical. Not the usual Amy Rose they were used to from two years ago. They knew she couldn't help it though, she did get her heart broken. Shadow should know the feeling; angst just practically radiating from him after he lost dear Maria, and he didn't even love her the same way Amy loved Sonic, but he still knew.

Moments later, the door handle clicked and came into view as the door squeaked open was Tara and Sonic, looking happy and satisfied with their night out at a restaurant in the city.

Amy, whom was sitting on the couch that faced the door, lifted her chin up and loosened up the tightness of her folded arms and set them on her lap, molding her hands together while she had her legs crossed.

Tara, who looked none too surprised, sent death glares and scowls at the angry pink hedgehog while Amy just straight up ignored her and instead focused on a panicking Sonic.

_How thrilling._

Sonic, deciding it was best to tell her the truth and take the hammer blows, confessed to her sincerely; completely unaware of the fact that she's already known this.

"Amy, this is my girlfriend-"

"Tara. I know, Sonic." She continued his mid-sentence, "You've been telling me quite a lot about her, and only an idiot wouldn't think that you're together. I'm not stupid, Sonic."

"I'm sorry?" Sonic uttered, not believing how insulting that sounded.

"When did you guys get together?" Amy questioned with a flat tone, ignoring his question then finally stood from her seat and approached the couple.

"Two years ago, December. When Sonic asked me out on our first date to the movies after I met him at the park earlier that day." Tara snapped in Sonic's place, who just kept silent.

"December… huh." She stopped walking and stood right in front of them. She held her hand out to caress Sonic's cheek, bothering the other girl in the process.

"Remember our supposed date on the same day? Oh, of course you didn't. You were busy eating each other's faces."

Amy's hand retracted and suddenly gave a fast and hard slap on Sonic's cheek. Sonic jolted backwards, his head sent facing the other side while his cheek stung red, getting him into a daze of what just happened; he couldn't believe that his number one fan just slapped him.

"You bitch!" Tara then screamed, punching Amy in the face, who just flinched despite the throbbing pain that came with it. The next attacks came and were parried and blocked, Amy kicked her away on her stomach and the hedgehog fell back, resulting in Sonic helping her after a daze.

"I'm the bitch? Who the fuck sent me intimate pictures while fully knowing that I was in-love with him?! Who the fuck forgot about you beating me up right in front of him?! Who the hell made me believe that he really did love me?!" Amy yelled as tears welled up in her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks, leaving wet streaks across her face.

"And you, Sonic, do you know how much shit I went through just to get you to like me at least as a good friend?! Who's the guy who filled me with so much fucking bullshit that I became the obsessed lunatic I used to be?!"

"That was all on you Amy!" Sonic yelled back in frustration, finally throwing a glare in her way.

"I hated how much you obsessed over me! You are disgusting, perverted, and just plain stupid! You're fucking insane!" He retorted by lashing out with degrading words that left more bruises on Amy, but she wouldn't let him see that she was breaking, even if she was crying.

"I gave up everything for you! I literally gave my life away for you! Just when I should've been spending my life normally, I gave it all away just to fight beside you! I gave it all away for you, you jerk! Why can't you just see that I loved you, damn it!"

At this point, the gang had already sided with Amy in this argument; they were watching from the sidelines, although Cream wanted to comfort her friend, she was stopped by Rouge who told her that it was best for Amy to let it all out. Shadow and Knuckles also dragged a furious Tara away from the fight and held her firmly.

"It wasn't my fault that you practically drooled over me!"

Both Amy and Sonic felt like combusting into blazing flames ; anger just filled their heads, specifically Amy with thoughts of Sonic and Sonic with thoughts of his hurt girlfriend. Although, it was much more obvious who was having a harder time making peace with themselves, but Amy managed to realize what she'd been saying.

"I know. I obsessed over you... But did you know how long I've waited for you, even when I knew you weren't going to end up with me, I still held onto that stupid hope that someday, you'd spend time with me? You should've known the feeling, considering that you've been rejected by Sally after you went off to ask her to be your girlfriend." She hicked and sobbed; her tough shell finally cracked and made her break down into seemingly endless tears.

"I loved you, Sonic... And I still love you. I'm sorry..." Amy held her hands cupped over her mouth as she sobbed, now walking backwards.

"I'm sorry that I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry that I suffocated you. I'm sorry that I made you feel disgusted."

"Amy..." Sonic, who had finally cooled off, held out his hand to Amy in her pitiful state just to try and comfort her.

"But Sonic... I was already fed up."

This statement made the blue hero halt, trying to process what she just said.

"I poured everything out for you but it wasn't enough. I tried to make you happy by helping you out but it wasn't enough. All she took was one day to make you fall for her... Am I really that disgusting to you?"

"No, Amy-"

"Shut up, I don't want to hear anymore... Just... leave me alone."

And with that, Amy left, recognizing her defeat. It seemed that, to her, even when going under training couldn't remove the remnants of Sonic in her mind; no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't want to try and make her former flame regret and face disastrous outbursts, even when he deserved it. After all, she still loved him. Tears still continued flowing down her face as she exited the lounge, and it seemed like she wasn't coming back either. No words had been spoken to Sonic or his girlfriend anymore; she just straight up left them. Sonic turned to the gang with a regretful expression.

"I should apologize..." He said, making the others agree with what he told them. Well, all of them except Tara.

"Apologize? She fucking kicked me in the gut and you wanted to apologize?!" The ebony female hedgehog ranted, putting her hand over her stomach as she wiggled to free herself from the two men holding her.

Sonic didn't answer her and remembered what the now gone hedgehog said about his precious. "Did you... really send her those pictures and texts?"

She widened her eyes but still remained in her aggressive nature. Angrily, she shouted at him while avoiding the topic he threw on the table, "I'm frigging hurt Sonic! Why are you accusing me of such bullshit when that psycho just inflicted pain on me?!"

The word "psycho" just ticked her beau off, and then he began to get insulted at what she just said.

"Don't you dare call her that!" He raged, along with Cream and Tails. Knuckles and Shadow, both of whom just freed her, didn't say anything but gave mean glares at the girl. Rouge just gave her a disappointed look.

Tara began again, spitting out insult after insult on Amy Rose, and then the gang couldn't take it anymore. They couldn't stand their friend getting berated; barraged with vile bullshit even if she isn't here to hear them, but that was mostly Sonic's fault that he made her leave in the first place. Now he just wants to defend his old comrade against her.

Finally, after a long spiteful battle that ensued, they stopped and ended their relationship.

"We're over you piece of shit." She bid farewell on a mean note and stomped her way out, leaving Sonic and the gang behind. And Sonic never regretted what happened between him and Tara, thinking it was for the best.

After the ordeal, Amy Rose hadn't been on good terms with Sonic but she felt glad that she was back on the team, and so did the blue hero.

Although, he wished, hell he even begged Chaos that he hadn't made her cry because deep down, he knew she was right even before the recent episode. He ignored her most of the time, swatting away any of the advances she made while with him even though he felt strange doing so. And he hadn't really forgotten about Amy getting beat up by his former girlfriend but he was too mad at the time to stop her. But deep inside he knew what he felt even before getting blindsided by Tara.

The truth was that, even if he really didn't want to admit in in fear of getting her hurt was that... He really did love her.

Sonic the Hedgehog was truly in love with Amy Rose.

* * *

**So uh, hey guys. Here's a new... erm... OC hate fic! Sorry, but I was just so frustrated and then this popped into my head. I also remembered some OC created by someone here (IDK who though)who I thought was too slutty and that she has a really shitty personality. Sonic fell for her too easily, like when they first met, they frigging made out. Ew. Also, I remember reading that she beat up Amy many times. I read the fanfic a few years back and now I can't remember the name of it but it exist, I know it does. I was like, "Dude, French smooching on the first meeting? What the fuck man?"**

**It was probably a joke fic but I was still pissed to read about Amy being too obsessive and weak.**

**Yes, this Amy is Sonic Boom Amy, well her looks that is. This is just a transition between old and new, and I just love those. You know me, I love Amy Rose! No homo or bestiality included.**

**Also, sorry if I offended you in any way whoever you guys may be if this Tara-lady is kind of your OC. I give you my deepest apologies if this sounded like your character at all, I'm just very sorry if so. By the way, I named her after the lady who wrote _My Immortal_ just for you guys to know that I'm not targeting anyone here, well except Tara but I swear no offence was meant. **

**I don't own SEGA's characters, but damn do they own me.**

**If you guys want a resolution chapter or a sequel I'll try. No promises but I'll try.**

**Have a good one.**


End file.
